The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ribes nigrum named ‘Gofert’ and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Gofert’. ‘Gofert’ represents a new cultivar of black currant grown for fruit production.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventors in Skierniewice, Poland. The new cultivar resulted from a cross made in 1987 between the Ribes cultivars ‘Golubka’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Fertödi-1’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Gofert’, breeding reference no. PC-1, in 1996 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by hardwood cuttings in Skierniewice, Poland in 2010. Asexual propagation by hardwood cuttings of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.